residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Resident Evil
|Clasificación = ESRB: M CERO: 18 BBFC: 15 PEGI: 16+ |Genero = Survival Horror |Formato = CD-ROM |PC = 6 de diciembre de 1996 17 de septiembre de 1997 30 de septiembre de 1997 |PSOne = 22 de marzo de 1996 30 de marzo de 1996 1 de agosto de 1996 |Sega Saturn = 25 de julio de 1997 31 de agosto de 1997 1 de octubre de 1997}} Resident Evil'El nombre del juego fue cambiado en Estados Unidos debido a que el nombre original fue registrado en la Oficina de Patentes, llamado originalmente en Japón, es un videojuego del género survival horror desarrollado por Capcom y fue el primer videojuego de la saga Resident Evil. Fue publicado originalmente en el año 1996 para la plataforma PlayStation y posteriormente fue portado para la consola Sega Saturn y para PC en 1997, además de volver a ser publicado luego dos veces para PlayStation en forma de una expansión titulada Director's Cut. En el año 2002, una versión remake del videojuego fue lanzada para la plataforma Nintendo GameCube con nuevos gráficos y en lugar de tener una secuencia de introducción con actores de carne y hueso, tendría igualmente una secuencia hecha enteramente en CGI, así como también los actores de voz fueron igualmente reemplazados, entre otros cambios significativos. Una versión port fue creada para la plataforma Nintendo DS original, con adición de nuevos modos de juego, fue lanzada a principios del año 2006 con el subtitulo "Deadly Silence" (DS). En el año 2000 se iba a lanzar una versión para la plataforma Game Boy Color, pero fue cancelado con un desarrollo del 90% del mismo. Si bien no es el primer videojuego del género survival horror, su éxito hizo que el género fuera impulsado a nuevas cotas de popularidad y fue el primer videojuego de la moneda a plazo. Cronológicamente, este juego es secuela directa de Resident Evil 0, situado 24 horas después de los acontecimientos del título mencionado. Como inspiración a la hora de hacer el juego, se usó la base de Alone in the Dark para la ambientación, el ángulo de cámara en tercera persona y los gráficos prerenderizados en los fondos. Así mismo, el juego está inspirado en otro título producido por Capcom titulado Sweet Home producido igualmente por Shinji Mikami, quién inicialmente pensó el argumento del juego como una experiencia sobrenatural dentro de una mansión embrujada como en el título mencionado, aunque el estilo de jugabilidad está inspirado justamente en Alone in the Dark. El juego cuenta con una serie de cinemáticas filmadas con actores reales, para las cuales fueron contratados actores profesionales como otros amateurs. Dichos actores fueron encontrados gracias a la comunidad que se esforzó para poder encontrarles debido al cariño que se le tiene al título. Argumento La trama del juego comienza con la llegada de Chris, Jill y Wesker a una Mansión situada en el bosque. Ahí ellos se encontrarán con muertos vivientes morando por los pasillos y las habitaciones. En ese lugar, ellos intentarán escapar sin ser devorados por los perros que se encuentran en el exterior. Pronto, son testigos de los experimentos realizados por la empresa más importante de la ciudad, y de una lista de traiciones que llega hasta el propio cuerpo de S.T.A.R.S. Tras ponerse en contacto con Brad, el piloto del helicóptero, lograrán escapar de este lugar, aunque, las pesadillas les acompañaran de por vida. Sumario de la trama thumb|210x210px|Víctima de los caníbales La tranquilidad del poblado de Raccoon City se ve interrumpida cuando una serie de espeluznantes asesinatos tienen lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona boscosa perimetral localizada en las montañas Arklay. Las muertes tenían algo en común: todas las víctimas presentaban indicios de haber sido asesinadas de una forma que recuerda al canibalismo. Ante lo grave de los acontecimientos, el ayuntamiento de la ciudad decide enviar al equipo Bravo de la fuerza especial de la policía local llamada S.T.A.R.S. a investigar pero se pierde todo contacto con ellos durante 24 horas. left|thumb|210x210px|El equipo Alfa investiga el bosqueDespués de perder contacto con el equipo Bravo, se manda el 24 de julio de 1998 al equipo Alfa a encontrar al equipo Bravo y continuar la investigación. El equipo Alfa comienza a sobrevolar el bosque de las montañas Arklay en la búsqueda de sus compañeros perdidos. Tras varios minutos de vuelo logran localizar el helicóptero del equipo Bravo derribado, aunque tras inspeccionar los restos, no encuentran sobreviviente alguno. Mientras inspeccionan la zona, un miembro del equipo, Joseph Frost, encuentra una mano humana cercenada sujetando una pistola.En el remake del juego, encuentran el cuerpo de Kevin Dooley dentro del helicóptero. thumb|210x210px|Joseph es atacado por los perrosDe repente, el equipo Alfa es atacado por una jauría de Cerberus, unas criaturas con forma canina de aspecto deforme que matan a Joseph Frost al atacarlo por sorpresa mutilando su cuerpo salvajemente. Brad el piloto del helicóptero del equipo Alfa, es poseído por el pánico y despega horrorizado dejando atrás a sus compañeros y estos al verse abandonados, huyen de la jauría de caninos mutados hacia una mansión cercana que creen que está deshabitada (durante la carrera a la mansión Chris Redfield pierde su pistola, por lo que los jugadores no comienzan con esta cuando juegan utilizando a Chris). Aunque se enteran más tarde durante el transcurso del videojuego que esta mansión es el fondo de investigación del laboratorio Arklay disfrazado de una mansión y es propiedad de la familia Spencer. centre|thumb|300x300px|Los S.T.A.R.S. llegan a la mansión SpencerAtrapados en el interior de la mansión, los cuatro restantes miembros del equipo Alfa (Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton y Albert Wesker) se separan para buscar una salida de la mansión además de pistas para explicar los asesinatos; de repente se oye un disparo y es en este punto donde el jugador toma el control de Jill o Chris y explora la mansión con el personaje seleccionado. Uno de los primeros descubrimientos es un miembro del equipo Bravo, Kenneth J. Sullivan que está siendo devorado por un zombi, así como el cadáver de Forest Speyer, a Richard Aiken a Rebecca Chambers y finalmente a Enrico Marini, capitán del equipo Bravo quien muere asesinado sin que Chris o Jill pudieran evitarlo. La mansión resulta estar llena de secretos. Documentos dispersos y discos de computadora sugieren que una serie de experimentos ilegales se están ejecutando en la propiedad de la Corporación Umbrella, una multinacional dedicada al desarrollo de productos farmacéuticos y otros derivados. Los zombis y otros monstruos son los resultados de estos experimentos, que han expuesto a los seres humanos y varios animales a un peligroso agente viral patógeno conocido como el virus-T el cual fue liberado intencionalmente por uno de los fundadores de la corporación, James Marcus a manera de vengarse de Umbrella por su asesinato. Después de navegar por una serie de túneles, vías de comunicación, y otros edificios en la propiedad, Chris y Jill descubren un laboratorio secreto subterráneo que contiene registros detallados de los experimentos de la Corporación Umbrella. En el laboratorio, Wesker revela su identidad: es un doble agente que trabaja para Umbrella quien ha utilizado a sus subalternos como conejillos de indias para ponerlos a prueba ante las armas biológicas creadas por el virus-T y finalmente libera al "Tyrant T-002", un monstruo humanoide gigante creado a través de una exposición prolongada al virus-T. Tras la liberación, el Tyrant mata a Wesker atravesándole sus garras. Chris/Jill aparentemente matan al Tyrant utilizando armas de fuego y luego activan el programa de auto-destrucción para poner fin a los experimentos de laboratorio. Después Chris/Jill contacta al helicóptero de rescate, cuando el Tyrant reaparece a través del techo del laboratorio en la almohadilla de aterrizaje del helicóptero y los ataca de repente. Resistente a las balas, el Tyrant es finalmente asesinado cuando Brad, el piloto del helicóptero, arroja un lanzacohetes y Chris/Jill lo utiliza para destruir completamente a la criatura. Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine escapan en el helicóptero antes de que la mansión explote y el videojuego finalmente termina. centre|thumb|300x300px|El helicóptero se aleja momentos antes de la explosiónEl final varía en función de la secuencia de decisiones tomadas por el jugador mientras exploraba la mansión. Siempre y cuando el jugador escape con dos compañeros, el final ocurre como se ha descrito anteriormente. El rescate de sólo uno o ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo cambia el resultado, en particular el destino del laboratorio y el Tyrant. Jugabilidad Resident Evil es un videojuego del género survival horror donde el jugador asume el control de un personaje perteneciente a un equipo de fuerzas especiales de la policía que se encuentra dentro de una enorme mansión la cual está plagada de muertos vivientes y experimentos fallidos practicados en animales los cuales acecharán al jugador poniendo en riesgo su vida. La mansión y todas las locaciones del videojuego constan de mapas de bits con fondos pre-renderizados con diversos ángulos de cámara los cuales cambian a medida que el jugador se desplace sección por sección de los niveles mientras que los personajes y algunos objetos, son modelos totalmente en 3D en tiempo real de aspecto poligonal. El objetivo del videojuego es resolver diversos acertijos planteados por toda la mansión al tiempo que se debe de combatir a las criaturas mutantes que se encuentran en la vivienda y sus alrededores. El jugador controla al personaje usando el estilo de control tipo tanque de guerra; la cruceta direccional hacia arriba hará que el personaje avance, abajo para que retroceda y los controles laterales para que el personaje rote a la dirección deseada. Varios objetos de importancia son necesarios para poder seguir avanzando en el videojuego. En función al sistema de combate, el jugador puede hacerse con diversas armas y municiones para defenderse de las criaturas. A medida que el jugador resulte herido, no hay animación que muestre el estado de salud del personaje y al no haber un H.U.D. visible, el jugador debe de revisar constantemente el inventario de objetos (el cual estará limitado dependiendo del personaje seleccionado) para revisar sus armas, municiones y objetos de salud. La salud del personaje está determinada por un electrocardiograma el cual cambia de color dependiendo de la gravedad de las heridas: verde para estado de salud al 100%, amarillo para daño moderado, naranja para daño crítico, púrpura para envenenamiento y finalmente rojo para peligro con lo cual el próximo ataque puede significar la muerte de nuestro personaje y el fin de la partida. Para tener espacios disponibles, es necesario ir a un punto en concreto donde el jugador debe guardar todos los objetos obtenidos en su recorrido en un baúl de objetos para poder seguir avanzando en el videojuego, los cuales pueden volver a ser utilizados para un uso futuro en la partida. No obstante, la munición de las armas es escasa por lo cual el jugador debe de usar la munición con cierta prudencia para tener posibilidades de sobrevivir. Para salvar el progreso en el videojuego, el jugador cuenta con un ítem llamado cinta de tinta, la cual puede ser usada en una máquina de escribir que estarán dispersas en varios lugares en la mansión. Salvar la partida, al igual que el uso de los objetos, es de forma limitada, por lo cual su uso debe ser de forma prudente y sabia. Los enemigos del videojuego consisten en muertos vivientes, animales mutados y otras criaturas que aparecen a lo largo de su historia. Personajes Enemigos *'Zombi': Enemigo primario del videojuego. Básicamente es un ser humano infectado con el virus-T. *'Avispas': Pequeñas avispas que fueron infectadas por el virus-T y han crecido de forma desproporcionada. *'Víboras': Serpientes de la montaña que han sido infectadas con el virus-T, volviéndose más agresivas. *'Cuervos': Pequeños cuervos infectados por el virus-T sobrevolarán la mansión y algunas de sus habitaciones. *'MA-39 Cerberus': Perros de raza Doberman infectados con el virus-T que se han fugado de los laboratorios de investigación bajo la mansión. *'Planta 42': Planta gigantesca infectada con el virus-T que se encuentra en la casa del guardia. *'MA-00 Quimera': Experimento con el virus-T al mezclar ADN humano con el de una mosca, provocando una mutación en un extraño ser. *'Tick': Una variación de un Hunter alpha y una garrapata que fueron creados en los laboratorios (aparecen sólo en la versión de Sega Saturn). *'MA-121 Hunter α (alpha)': B.O.W's mitad humano mitad reptil que escaparon de los laboratorios, son muy ágiles y peligrosos. *'Web Spinner': Tarántulas normales que fueron infectadas con el virus-T, aumentándoles colosalmente su tamaño y agresividad. *'Black Tiger': Enorme araña que fue infectada, aumentándole su tamaño, resistencia y agresividad. *'Yawn': Se trata de una serpiente gigante infectada con el virus-T, es una de las muchas criaturas venenosas y uno de los enemigos más letales de esta entrega. *'F1-03 Neptuno': Tiburón infectado por el virus-T que habita en los estanques de pruebas de los laboratorios. *'Tyrant Fallido': Es un humano que se intentó convertir en un Tyrant, pero no se tuvo éxito. *'Tyrant T-002': Experimento principal de los laboratorios Arklay. Es liberado por Albert Wesker cerca del final del videojuego si se juega en normal o avanzado, si es que has logrado salvar a los dos sobrevivientes. Armas En esta entrega tenemos una buena dotación de armas que podemos utilizar a lo largo de la aventura. La munición para estas puede ser encontrada de forma natural por los escenarios, variando en su escasez dependiendo del arma en cuestión. *'Cuchillo': Arma blanca estilo militar de corte clásico. *'Beretta M92FS': Pistola reglamentaria de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. *'Remington M870': Escopeta de corredera calibre 12. *'Colt Python': Revólver calibre .357. *'Ingram MAC-10': Sub ametralladora automática que dispara cartuchos 9mm. *'FN Minimi': Ametralladora ligera con alimentación mediante cargador en forma de cinturón. *'Lanzallamas': Lanzallamas improvisado por los empleados de la corporación Umbrella para el control de plagas. *'Bazuka': Lanzagranadas de 37mm con capacidad de disparar granadas explosivas, incendiarias y de ácido. *'Lanzacohetes M66': Lanzacohetes tipo M202, dispara cohetes 66 mm. Dichos cohetes M74 están equipados con ojivas M235. Localizaciones *'Mansión Spencer' *'Patio de la mansión' **'Jardín de la mansión' *'Túneles de la mansión' *'Casa de invitados' *'Laboratorio Arklay' Acertijos Este juego, al ser el primero de la franquicia, contiene una serie de acertijos, los cuales, nos permiten acceso a diferentes áreas u objetos dentro de la aventura. La solución de dichos acertijos puede permitirnos avanzar, o simplemente aumentar nuestra munición o conocer más sobre la trama del juego. Aquí se expone un apartado con todas las soluciones a dichos acertijos. Finales Existe un total de ocho finales en este juego, la aparición de estos dependerá de las diferentes desiciones que tomemos dentro de la historia. Es por todos sabido que ninguno de estos finales es considerado canónico, dado que, el final canónico es una combinación de los finales buenos de Jill y Chris, en los cuales, ambos se salvan mutuamente, y tanto Rebecca como Barry escapan junto a ellos en el helicóptero. *Con Jill: **'Final Bueno 1': Si Barry nos salva de Wesker y liberamos a Chris de su encierro, entonces veremos una cinemática donde los tres escapan en el helicóptero. En este final Wesker sobrevive, el Tyrant morirá a manos de Jill y la mansión explotará. Este es por definición el mejor final de todos. **'Final Bueno 2': Si Barry nos salva de Wesker, pero no liberamos a Chris, en la cinemática veremos como solo Barry y Jill huyen en el helicóptero. En este final derrotaremos al Tyrant y Wesker escapará. Dado que la mansión explota al final, sabemos que Chris muere. Este final contiene un pequeño diálogo: - Jill:¿Y tu esposa? - Barry: Si, mi esposa e hijos, ¿eh? Ellos siempre están esperando por mi, incluso, uh... hoy y una única estrella... Ugh, lo siento. - Jill: No te preocupes por eso, se que ellos deben estar con vida. **'Final Malo 1': Si Barry muere durante la partida (esto sucede si, tras bajar por la cuerda en la habitación donde derrotamos a Yawn no esperamos que Barry regrese, escapando por la escalera escondida) y salvamos a Chris, entonces veremos una cinemática donde Jill y Chris escapan en el helicóptero. Sin embargo la mansión no explota, Wesker muere y el Tyrant queda libre. **'Final Malo 2': Si Barry muere durante la partida y no salvamos a Chris, entonces en la cinemática veremos como solamente Jill escapa en el helicóptero. Wesker morirá, la mansión no explotará y el Tyrant quedará libre. Este es por definición el peor final posible. *Con Chris: **'Final Bueno 1': Si salvamos a Rebecca del Hunter en la mansión (ella será quien active el mecanismo de autodestrucción del laboratorio) y liberamos a Jill de su encierro, entonces veremos una cinemática donde los tres escapan en el helicóptero. En este final Wesker sobrevive, el Tyrant morirá a manos de Chris y la mansión explotará. Este es por definición el mejor final de todos. **'Final Bueno 2': Si salvamos a Rebecca del Hunter en la mansión, pero no liberamos a Jill, en la cinemática veremos como solo Chris y Rebecca huyen en el helicóptero. En este final derrotaremos al Tyrant y Wesker escapará. Dado que la mansión explota al final, sabemos que Jill quedará detrás. Este final contiene un pequeño diálogo: - Chris:¿Estás cansada Rebecca? - Rebecca: Lo siento Chris... lo estoy. - Chris: Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, pero este caso fue muy extraño... Este caso fue... **'Final Malo 1': Si no salvamos a Rebecca del Hunter en la mansión, pero si salvamos a Jill, entonces veremos una cinemática donde Jill y Chris escapan en el helicóptero. Sin embargo, la mansión no explota (dado que, Rebecca no activó el mecanismo de autodestrucción), Wesker muere y el Tyrant queda libre. **'Final Malo 2': Si no salvamos a Rebecca del Hunter en la mansión y tampoco liberamos a Jill de su encierro, entonces en la cinemática veremos como solamente Chris escapa en el helicóptero, fumando un cigarrillo y pensando en todos los que murieron. Wesker morirá, la mansión no explotará y el Tyrant quedará libre. Este es por definición el peor final posible. jillendingre1.png|Epílogo Jill Valentine Imagen_final_-_Jill_Valentine_PCre1.jpg|Epílogo Jill Valentine (PC) chrisendingre1.png|Epílogo Chris Redfield Imagen_final_-_Chris_Redfield_PCre1.jpg|Epílogo Chris Redfield (PC) Nota: tras finalizar el juego, con Jill y con Chris, aparecerá un mensaje que dice: ¡QUE TIPO MÁS DURO! Has terminado con el caso por completo ''(''WHAT A TOUGH GUY! You've closed this case completely). En este juego el único limitante a la hora de conseguir el lanzacohetes es el tiempo (el cuál debe ser menor a tres horas) y, para conseguir la llave del closet, haber salvado a nuestros compañeros. Versiones posteriores Años más tarde del lanzamiento original del juego, fueron relanzadas varias versiones en diferentes plataformas, muchas de estas ediciones incluyen contenido nuevo y que no se encuentran disponibles en la versión original. Director's Cut A más de un año del lanzamiento original, Capcom relanzó el juego para la PlayStation como Resident Evil: Director's Cut en 1997 como compensación por el retraso de la secuela, Resident Evil 2. Esta nueva edición incluía nuevos modos de dificultad: el modo novato para jugadores principiantes donde las municiones y objetos de ayuda aumentan y los enemigos son más fáciles de eliminar, y el modo avanzado, el cual tiene la mayor cantidad de cambios. En avanzado, la dificultad es considerablemente alta, muchos de los objetos y enemigos cambian su ubicación original, algunos enemigos son más resistentes, los personajes tienen nuevos trajes por defecto, se incluye una variante mejorada de la pistola que permite decapitar zombis con disparos aleatorios y nuevos ángulos de cámara en algunas habitaciones. Se incluía también una demo de Resident Evil 2. Esta versión también se encuentra incluida entre los 20 juegos precargados de la PlayStation Classic que fue lanzada a finales de 2018. En 1998 se relanzó esta edición para la misma consola como Resident Evil: Director's Cut - DualShock Version. Esta nueva versión incluyó soporte para la vibración del mando y de los controles analógicos, además de cambiar toda la banda sonora por una nueva. Windows La versión de Windows (PC) fue lanzada a finales de 1996, incluyendo varias mejoras técnicas como una mejora gráfica a los modelos de personajes y enemigos, algunas opciones para cambiar los controles y la posibilidad de omitir las secuencias de las puertas al abrirse. Se incluyen nuevos trajes alternativos con un diseño y color diferente. Se añade también nuevas armas desbloqueables para cada personaje: la MAC-10 para Jill y la Minimi para Chris, ambas con munición infinita. Sega Saturn La versión para la consola Sega Saturn fue lanzada en 1997. Esta versión incluye la aparición de nuevos enemigos como los Tick, el cual es una variante del Hunter alpha y que aparece en los túneles y la aparición de un segundo Tyrant en el laboratorio al jugar con Chris. Se incluye un modo de juego exclusivo: Battle Game, que se desbloquea al completar el juego. Este modo consiste en ir eliminando enemigos a través de las habitaciones de la mansión, incluyendo 2 enemigos exclusivos, el zombi de Albert Wesker, el cual es mucho más resistente que un zombi normal y un Tyrant dorado como enemigo final y mucho más resistente que el original. También se incluyen nuevos trajes alternativos exclusivos. Nintendo DS La versión para la consola portátil Nintendo DS fue lanzada en 2006 titulada Resident Evil: Deadly Silence, conmemorando el décimo aniversario del lanzamiento del juego original. Esta nueva versión incluye una serie de novedades como la posibilidad de elegir el color de la sangre, la visibilidad del mapa con la ubicación del jugador en una de las pantallas y la posibilidad de omitir escenas de diálogo y las secuencias de las puertas al abrirse. Algunas de las mejoras en la jugabilidad es que el jugador incluye el cuchillo como objeto personal y se puede usar libremente sin utilizar espacio en el inventario, además de poder realizar una recarga táctica de forma similar a Resident Evil 4, incluyendo la opción de giro en 180 grados que apareció por primera vez en Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Nuevos trajes alternativos para cada protagonista, incluyendo uno nuevo para Rebecca. Se incluye también un nuevo modo de juego: el modo Renacimiento, el cual incluye nuevos puzzles utilizando las capacidades de la pantalla táctil de la consola, algunos escenarios con vista en primera persona donde se deben derrotar enemigos con el cuchillo, nuevos baúles de objetos que requieren de un mini puzzle para abrirse y la aparición de más de un tipo de enemigo en una habitación. Otras nuevas características que se incluyen son un minijuego exclusivo: Master of Knifing, que consiste en avanzar a través de escenarios eliminando enemigos con el cuchillo en una vista en primera persona, la opción de Juego Multitarjeta como un modo de juego multijugador con dos opciones de juego: Enfrentamiento y Cooperativo, utilizando de personajes a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. los cuales la mayoría se deben desbloquear previamente. Remake En el año 2002, Resident Evil fue lanzado nuevamente como un remake para la consola Nintendo GameCube mejorando en gran medida lo que era el juego original. El remake cuenta con una gran mejora gráfica y nivel de detalle más realista tanto en escenarios como en modelos de personajes, enemigos y objetos junto a una nueva banda sonora. Esta nueva edición incluye nuevos enemigos como los Crimson Head, los cuales son zombis más fuertes y rápidos que aparecen cuando el jugador no destruye su cabeza o incinera su cuerpo y Lisa Trevor, un personaje infectado con el virus que deambula por diferentes zonas de la mansión. Los escenarios cambian y se incluyen algunos nuevos. Los puzzles cambian en su mayoría y se añaden algunos nuevos. Nuevas mecánicas de autodefensa con objetos que permiten salvarse del ataque de ciertos enemigos. La jugabilidad se encuentra mejorada, permitiendo realizar giros de 180 grados. Se incluyen algunas armas nuevas y archivos los cuales expanden más la historia del juego. Los trajes alternativos cambian y se añaden nuevos. También se incluyen nuevos modos de juego como el modo supervivencia donde los baúles no están conectados entre sí y el apuntado es manual, el modo enemigo invisible donde los enemigos son invisibles y el modo un zombi peligroso donde aparecerá el zombi de Forest Speyer en diferentes partes de la mansión, el cual no se puede eliminar debido a que está equipado con explosivos. En 2015, esta versión fue relanzada como Resident Evil HD Remaster para las consolas modernas. Esta versión cuenta con gráficos en alta definición, mejor calidad sonora, la posibilidad de realizar una recarga táctica, una opción de jugar con un nuevo esquema de control alternativo, una opción para jugar con la resolución original o la nueva, una galería que permite visualizar los vídeos de los diferentes finales del juego, los cuales deben ser desbloqueados y un marcador online. Se incluyen también un nuevo traje alternativo para cada personaje y un sistema de logros para cada plataforma. Curiosidades *En la versión para la plataforma Sega Saturn existe un modo de batalla en el que tienes que matar a todos lo enemigos a través de la mansión y el laboratorio donde al final le otorgarán al jugador una calificación. En ese modo existe un Tyrant, pero es dorado y se necesita de 17 balas del arma Colt Python para enfrentarlo. En uno de los cuartos del laboratorio del Battle Game esta Albert Wesker convertido en zombi y es tres veces más fuerte que un zombi normal. También no hallarás ni una hierba ni munición, pues todas están en los baúles. *Existe un escándalo que rodea a la versión de Resident Evil Director Cut, esto es debido a que el compositor de la banda sonora Mamoru Samuragochi era en realidad un fraude. Samuragochi no solo mintió al decir que el fue el autor de la banda sonora de este juego (y de otros tales como el primer Onimusha), sino que, además, fingió durante mucho tiempo ser sordo. Takashi Niigaki fue el verdadero compositor y reveló la verdad después de que Samuragochi intentó cometer fraude en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sochi. *Este juego se encuentra en el Libro Guinness de los Records (año 2008) como el juego con los peores diálogos de la historia. *El juego nunca fue doblado al japonés puesto que Mikami descartó por completo el trabajo de los actores de voz japoneses por el pésimo nivel que tenían. De ahí que todas las versiones tienen diálogos en inglés y subtítulos en japonés. *Es uno de los títulos de la saga Resident Evil con mayor cantidad de finales alternativos. *En la versión de PlayStation, al jugar en modo avanzado, los objetos cambian de lugar, el jugador comenzará con el traje especial puesto y el armario de ropa se encontrará abierto (no se necesita conseguir la llave especial). *Originalmente el juego estuvo planeado con vista en primera persona (estilo Resident Evil: Survivor), pero debido a las limitaciones de la consola (tales como, pobres kits de desarrollo y la no existencia del sistema dual shock), se optó por la vista del personaje sobre fondos pre-renderizados. *Dependiendo de las decisiones tomadas por el jugador en ciertos momentos del juego, estas influirán en la supervivencia de los demás miembros de S.T.A.R.S. y en el final obtenido al completar el juego. *Por extraño que parezca, ningún final se considera canon, puesto que, aunque obtengas el mejor final con cualquiera de los dos personajes, si juegas con Chris, Barry nunca aparecerá y si juegas con Jill, Rebecca es la que no estará, en teoría del verdadero final es una combinación de los dos finales. Galería Resident Evil screenshot1.jpg Resident Evil screenshot2.jpg Resident Evil screenshot3.png Resident Evil screenshot4.png Resident Evil screenshot5.png Resident Evil screenshot6.png Resident Evil screenshot7.png Resident Evil screenshot8.png Resident Evil screenshot9.png Portadas Resident evil playstation cover.jpg|''Resident Evil'' - PlayStation (Norteamérica, 1996) Resident evil.jpg|''Resident Evil'' - PlayStation (Europa, 1996) Biohazard cover japan.jpg|''Biohazard'' - PlayStation (Japón, 1996) Resident Evil PC USA.jpg|''Resident Evil'' - Windows (Norteamérica, 1997) Resident Evil PC EUR.jpg|''Resident Evil'' - Windows (Europa, 1997) Biohazard PC.jpg|''Biohazard'' - Windows (Japón, 1996) Resident Evil SS USA.jpg|''Resident Evil'' - Sega Saturn (Norteamérica, 1997) Resident Evil SS PAL.jpg|''Resident Evil'' - Sega Saturn (Europa, 1997) Biohazard SS.jpg|''Biohazard'' - Sega Saturn (Japón, 1997) Referencias Enlaces externos *Revisión de www.game-revolution.com (archivado) *Artículo de Resident Evil en Wikipedia en:Resident Evil (1996 game) de:Resident Evil fi:Resident Evil 1 it:Resident Evil ja:バイオハザード (ゲーム) ru:Resident Evil Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos para PlayStation Categoría:Juegos para PC Categoría:Juegos para Sega Saturn Categoría:Resident Evil